A typical flow battery system includes a flow battery stack, an anolyte reservoir, and a catholyte reservoir. An anolyte solution is circulated between the anolyte reservoir and the flow battery stack. A catholyte solution is circulated between the catholyte reservoir and the flow battery stack.
Flow batteries, also known as redox flow batteries, convert electrical energy into chemical energy that can be stored and later released when there is demand. A typical flow battery system is configured to store and discharge electrical energy. Such a flow battery system, for example, can convert electrical energy generated by a power source into chemical energy, which is stored within a pair of anolyte and catholyte solutions. The flow battery system can later convert the stored chemical energy back into an electrical energy form that can be transferred and used outside of the flow battery system.
Flow batteries can be used in grid-connected energy storage systems and/or in off-grid energy storage systems. For example, flow batteries can support the national grid in peak hours. In some applications, flow batteries can be used to support renewable energy systems, such as a wind-powered system or a solar-powered system. In any particular application, in general, the flow batteries have a potential to provide sustainable and reliable energy production.